Victoria
by XoxO-A.T.H.E.N.A-oXOx
Summary: The story of how Victoria came to the junkyard and about the drama that comes with growing up. In this story, the snow white queen gains life long friends, crushes, and heartbreaks.
1. Chapter 1:Victoria

Chapter 1:Victoria

"Mommy! Can we stop pwease?" A small high pitched voice cried. "No, Vicky, it'll be better if we reach their camp by nightfall." The older queen replied calmly to her daughter. The young white queen kitten's ear's drooped, but she continued to walk. After awhile they did stop for a moment to find something to eat. "Momma, can you tell me more about the Jellicles?" The little kitten had heard so much

about the joyful Jellicles, since they were going to live with them, and their mother always told her stories about how the Jellicles had different dances and celebrations and were very friendly.

"Well Victoria, you know very well that every year, the Jellicle's have their annual ball, where Deautoronomy, their leader, chooses one cat to be reborn in the heavyside Layer." Victoria's sapphire blue eyes widened "What does the heavy-uh," She forgot how to say the word. Her mother chuckled "Heavyside Layer?" She helped. "Yeah that! What does it look like?" She asked curiously.

"No one nkows, not even the cats that have the chance to be reborn, because, if you go to the heavyside layer, you either died, or are reborn, but once your reborn, you have no memory of your past life." Her mother stated. Victoria had no clue what she was talking about but still nodded. "All right, lets keep going, were almost there." The white kitten's ears drooped again and she got up, following her mother.

"Stop!" Her mother hissed as they reached a street. Her mother sniffed around and walked around, smelling to make sure they were heading the right way. Victoria tilted her head at the street. It was black and smelled strange. She set her delicate white paws onto the warm black substance and purred as it warmed her fur. She twitched her ears as she heard an aweful roaring noise coming towards her. She let out a shriek of terror, but before Vicky could get out of the middle of the street, her mother leapt in front of her, pushed her onto the side walk, and took the blow.

"Mommy!" The kitten cried as she heard her mother scream in pain. She raced out to her mother after the car passed. "Mommy!? Can you hear me!?" The kitten mewed looking for her mother in the smoke that came from the exhaust of the car. "Vi-Vicky......" A hoarse voice sounded. Vicky's ears pricked and she raced over to her mother and shrieked with terror. Her mother's sleek white body was flattened like a pancake, her white fur was stained with soot and blood. "Momma......" She curled up close to her mother.

"No Vicky.....you-you must find the Jellicles....without me....."Her mother managed to say starting to close her eyes. "No momma! I'll get lost! And I'm gonna be lonely! I need you!" She cried. "Keep following this path up the street.......and you'll find them......" Her mother let out a sigh "I love you dear..." With that, the adult queen lay motionless on the road. Victoria cried, nudging her mother, hoping it was a joke, but nothing......"I promise momma....Ill find the Jellicles....." She mewed determinedly in her high pitched voice and nuzzled her dead mother's fur and then slowly walked in the direction her mother said to.

Her head low and still very sad and upset she finally scented other cats.

"Shhhh! Cetty! You'll give our spot away!" Another voice, that sounded the same pitch as Victoria's . Victoria looked around "H-hello?" She called. "Hi!" Another voice sounded from behind the pipe. "Cetty!" The two young kittens, a black and red kitten and a cream colored kitten with black stripes came towards Victoria.

"Hi. I'm Electra, call me Leccy, and this is-" "I'm Ectetera! Call me Cetty!" She giggled cheerfully. "Whats your name?" Asked Electra after she rolled her eyes at Cetty.

"I'm Victoria.....are you the Jellicles?" She asked curiously. Both kitten's nodded proudly "Yep!!" Cetty mewed and then both kittens turned their heads hearing footsteps. "Oh no!"

"Found you guys!" Another high pitched voice, but not as high- pitched as the three female kittens said. Vicky turned her head to see a black and white tom, his pattern making him appear as though he was wearing a tuxedo. "But that's not fair Qaxo!" Cetty wailed." "For the last time Cetty! Its not Qaxo! Its Quaxo!" He said angrily and then his eyes widened at Victoria. "Wow......" He whispered in awe of her already. Victoria smiled sheepishly and blushed, backing away slightly. Her blushing was easily detected under her pure white fur."Ooooohh!!!! Qaxo's in love!" Cetty chirped. Electra was amused but she diddn't want to embarrass Quaxo. "Shut up Cetty. Oh! Come on! I hear Tugger's dancing in a few minutes!" Cetty's attention turned to Electra "OK!" She raced off leaving Electra. "Bye you two!" Leccy called over her shoulder to Vicky and Quaxo.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to the jellicles

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jellicles.

Quaxo was blushing with embarrassment, as well as Vicky.

"Uh....you'll have to excuse Cetty, she's a bit....annoying...." The black and white kitten said embarrassed. Vicky giggled slightly

"So um...your name's Quaxo right?" She asked trying to change the subject. "Uh...yeah, and um....your name's Victoria right?" He asked turning away from her, but glancing at her pretty face every few seconds. "Yeah, but you can call me Vicky." She purred. "Ohhk....Um....Vicky, you wanna go to camp and play tag?" He asked shyly. "Sure!" She meowed excitedly and grabbed his paw. Quaxo's white face was completely flushed red by now, small blue sparks fluttered as his hand touched hers.

"Ouch!" Vicky mewed taking her paw from his "What was that?" She asked licking her tingling paw. It didn't hurt her, it just suprised her.

"I'm so sorry!" The shy tom mewed and poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Wait Quaxo! Don't leave here by myself!" She cried, thinking that this was just a reinactment of her mother's death scene, but this time it wasn't her mother, but a friend. Ears drooping and sobbing she continued to the Jellicle camp alone.

When she walked in she first saw an elegant abyssian queen doing a perfect split, some toms swooning over her, especially a black and white tom who helped the abyssian up. Purring the brown colored queen fell into the black and white tom's arms, the tom rubbing his head againts hers. She seemed so confident and she was beautiful. Vicky wanted to be like that one day.

With a sigh she looked around for her new friends. "Hey Vicky!" Cetty shouted giggling brightly as usual "Jemmy! Come meet Vicky!!" She called.

A few moments later the smallest of the group scampered out with as much energy as Cetty herself. "Hi there!" She giggled, her innocent eyes bright.

"Im Jemima or Jemmy." She mewed. "Your Victoria right?" She asked tilting her head. Victoria nodded smiling that she was actually making friends

"Cool! I just told daddy-" "You mean I told daddy!" Electra broke in. "Yeah whatever! Well _we_ told our daddy about you and said he wants the tribe to meet you!" Jemima giggled.

Cetty froze and then shouted "Tugger's coming!" She mewed and started fluffing her fur. Jemima and Electra did the same and Vicky tilted her head. This was the second time they mention 'Tugger', who was this guy anyway? Then, all her friends screamed like fan-girls as a black tomcat, with a wild golden mane and leopard spots came strutting towards them. Victoria was very captivated by him and she just stared at him.

From Jennyanydots and Jellyorum's den- which was kind of like the little nursery and hospital- Quaxo watched with sadness and jealousy at his uncle. His father was none other than Macavity, who was Tugger's and Munkastrap's brother therefore, tugger was his uncle.

The young tuxedo tom felt horrible about shocking Vicky with his powers and he curled up into a tight ball. _She'll never like me.....dang uncle Tugger._ He thought.

"Hello beautiful." Tugger's deep and charming meow, made all the kitten's heart's melt. Tugger was talking directly at Victoria, she was blushing.

A few moments later a red queen strutted towards them and stepped in front of the kittens as all of them except Vicky-since she had no clue what her friends were doing-were rubbing againts Tugger's legs. "Hello darling." The red queen said nuzzling Tugger. "Hey Bombi. Bye kittens, Ill be back later." He winked at the kittens and left with his arm around Bombalurina. All the kittens, except Vicky mewed with excitement, Ectetera screaming her head off like an obsessed fan-girl.

"Um.....Leccy? Have you seen Quaxo?" She asked. "Yeah he's in the oven." Leccy meowed, still having a dreamy look on her face. Vicky nodded a thanks to her friend, although she was posative Electra wasn't paying attention.

She walked into the oven, seeing Quaxo huddled up in a corner. She walked over to him and sat next to him

"Quaxo?" She mewed in her sweet little voice. The young tom looked up, his eyes watery "Victoria.....Im so sorry.....I diddn't mean to-" She giggled and wiped away his tears and using her other paw to put over his mouth to silence him.

"Its alright, but could you explain what that was?" She asked. He nodded, blushing at her touch.

"Well.....Do you know who Macavity is?" He asked, trembling slightly at the mention of his evil father's name.

"Yeah.....my mom used to tell me stories about how he tortures you guys and how evil he is." She mewed. Quaxo looked down. The way she described his father sounded so vile, and though it was all true, well, he had to accept that, this evil murderous cat, was his father.

"Quaxo?" Her small voice sounded, and she lifted his chin with her small white paw. "Oh-sorry...Well......he's my father....so I have these powers im learning to use....Please don't hate me!" He mewed, desperation in his voice. Vicky was shocked and she giggled. She took his paw in hers

"I don't hate you, your really nice. Its hard to believe Macvity was related to you at all." She purred "And you diddn't hurt me, I was just suprised, not many cats have magical powers." She giggled and nuzzled him to calm him down. The young tom looked up smiling slightly.

"Thanks Vicky. Come on, lets play tag and _try_to get our friends to snap out of their fantasies about Tugger." He meowed sarcastically.

Vicky chuckled and the two ran out paw in paw.

Cetty was the first to see the two "Vicky and Qaxo sittin in a tree." Then all the kittens joined in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then a deep yet calm voice spoke behind them, a slightly amused tone slipping into his voice "Aren't you guys a little young for that?" Quaxo was scarlet red, as was Vicky and Quaxo turned to the voice that spoke

"Oh, hey uncle Munkastrap......" He mumbled still embarrassed by his friends. "Daddy!" Jemima squeeked and leapt into the strong silver tabbys arms. Electra did the same and the father and his daughters purred loudly rubbing their heads againts eachother's. "Oh, daddy, this is Vicky." Electra mewed still in Munkastrap's arms. "Well, hello there." Munkastrap meowed kindly. "Hi....." Vicky said a bit shy. "I'm the protector of the tribe, you can call me Munkastrap. You seem about the same age as most of the kittens here. We will gladly welcome you." The silver tom said setting his daughters down. He turned his head to Jemima and Electra "I have to hunting with your mother OK? Ill be back later." He purred nuzzling his kittens. "Bye daddy!" The two chorused together. Cetty was grooming herself

"Ooooh! Lets play truth or dare!" She squeeked. "Sounds fun!" Jemima piped in. The three scampered to the oven and got into a circle. Quaxo and Vicky followed giggling.

"Ok Jem. Truth or dare!" Cetty asked giggling. "Truth!" Jemima said. "Alright. Is it true that you like Pouncival?" Jemima's face went red. "Um......" She was silent for the first time "ITS TRUE!" Cetty squeeked. "Hey Pounce!" Cetty got up quickly and ran around to find Pouncival. Jemima got up and tackled her friend

"No!I swear Cetty if you tell him I like him then your dead-meat!" But little did Jemima know that Pouncival was standing right behind her.

"Y-you like me?" The tom kitten was a bit older than Quaxo. "POUNCIVAL!" Jemima yelped "Uh....well......"

Electra chipped in "No Pouce, she doesn't like you at all." Pouncival frowned slightly. Then Electra and Cetty grinned and said at the same time "She _loves_ you!"

Jemima tackled her friend and sister "Shut up!" She hissed. Pounce was slightly amused but his cheeks were slightly flushed red as well. "Well.....I kind of like you too Jem...." He admitted "Really!?" Jemima's voice squeaked with surprise "Yeah......" He replied. "Great!" She mewed and hugged Pounce.

"OK lets move on!" Cetty chirped. "Jemmy its your turn." Electra nudged her sister. "Oh! OK, um.....Vicky. Truth or dare?" She asked. "Um....dare." Vicky said. Jemima thought for a second and then gasped with an idea. She whispered it in her sisters ear and Electra giggled and then whispered it to Cetty who started giggling as well. Jemima told Pounce and his eyes grew big.

"OK." Jemima mewed "I dare you. To kiss Quaxo on the lips for at least 5 seconds!" All the kittens except Vicky, Quaxo, and Pounce, mewed. Vicky's white face flushed scarlet red, Quaxo's mouth hung open "Wh-what!?" He asked "You heard me!" Jem giggled "But were to young!" Vicky said. "Nu uh!" Cetty butted in "Munkastrap said that at our age we can have boyfriends and girlfriends." then Electra spoke up "Yeah! Come on!"

Vicky and Quaxo exchanged scared glances. Vicky gulped and leaned forward. Quaxo did the same. Gasps came from the kittens and Pounce just stared blankly. Eventually, Quaxo and Vicky were basically touching noses and then their lips met. The whole den was filled with gasps, giggles, and 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs!' Especially from Cetty. The two were kissing for now a good 7 seconds and they broke off. Vicky's face and Quaxo's burning red.


	3. Chapter 3:Introductions and heartbreaks

Chapter 3: Introductions

Vicky stared into Quaxo's bright blue eyes, Quaxo staring back into her sapphire colored eyes, both their cheeks flushed red. All the kittens, except Poucival were giggling.

Vicky looked at her paws, they were firmly clasped with Quaxo's.

"Oh! Im so sorry...." She giggled slightly letting go of his hands. "Um.....its alright...." Quaxo said looking down embarrassed. Pouncival rubbed his eyes as if he diddn't believe what he just saw. A few moments later, Munkastrap walked in with a black and gold queen.

"Whats going on here?" Asked an amused voice. "Nothing daddy!" Jemima replied quickly, leaping away from Pouncival. "Yeah nothing at all!" Squeeked Electra. Demeter and Munkastrap glanced at eachother, not beleiving their daughters entirely.

"Well, Victoria its time for everyone to meet you. Vicky nodded and grabbed Quaxo's hand to help him up. She smiled at him and then raced out after her friends and Munkastrap.

"Jellicles!" Munkastrap's confident voice rang throughout the camp. Jemima and Electra close to their father, Vicky sitting in front of Munkastrap, Quaxo talking to his uncle Tugger about him and Vicky, Pounce by his older brother Tumblebrutas, Bombalurina and Demeter talking nearby. Vicky noticed the abyssian queen she saw earlier with the same black and white tom.

"Everyone. We have good news! Earlier today, my daughter Electra and Ectetera found this kitten known as Victoria, alone and in need of a home. She is about the same age as my daughters and she shall be welcomed here." The silver tabby looked around his tribe for any disagreements. No one agrued and Munkastrap nodded "Now everyone please introduce yourselves. We will start with you Tugger." He looked at his younger brother.

The black tom got up and fluffed up his mane "Im the Rum Tum Tugger, call me Tugger.' He grinned at Vicky. Vicky blushed and a very irritated Quaxo slapped his uncle on the arm.

Then two twins steped forward. They were black and white. "I am Coricopat." The male twin spoke "Im Tantomile." The female said calmly. Then as if rehearsed the two leapt onto a pipe at the same time.

Then two other twins, these were orange with tiger stripes. They rolled their eyes at Coricopat and Tantomile. "Im Mungojerrie!" The male twin chirped stepping rudely in front of his sister. The female twin growled and bumped her brother out of the way "AND! Im Rumpleteazer!" She glared at her brother and pounced onto him. The two playfighting. The two looked barely out of kittenhood. Victoria thought.

The abyssian, the one Victoria saw earlier got up and blinked her blue eyes calmly. "Im Cassandra." She mewed, her voice soothing. The black and white tom stepped up behind her "Im Alonzo." He mewed putting an arm around Cassandra.

The two sat down and Pounce stood up "Well, you already know me, this is my brother Tumblebrutas.

A moment later two very kind looking queens walked towards Victoria. "Hello dearie, Im Jennyanydots, but call me Jenny." She smiled warmly as if Vicky was her own kitten. "Im Jellyorum." Purred the other queen.

The two sat down and an orange tom came foward "Ello lass, Skimbleshanks at your service, but call me Skimble." The tom said in his scottish accented voice. She knew most of the other cats since her friends had mentioned them earlier.

Last, a very tall, handsome, and muscular tom came forward "Hello, Im Plato." He meowed putting his paw down to shake hers. Victoria, blushing shook his paw. Quaxo saw this and sighed, his ears drooping.

After everyone introduced themselves Vicky had a few questions, and Plato was the first-Well Quaxo asked first, but Plato interupted him-To offer to show Vicky around. Quaxo very angry crawled to his pipe

"So,what's Cassandra like?" She asked curiously. Plato looked at her admiring her pure white fur

"Well, Cass is very classy, she's very graceful, actually one of the best adncers in the tribe. She's had her eyes on Alonzo for some time now...Im surprised they aren't mates yet. Well anyway, she and Bomba are pretty good friends. Oh and her little brother is uh-whats-his-face-uh....Quacko? Or something?"

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "You mean Quaxo?" She spoke up for her friend. "Yeah him. Well, Cassie's best friends are Cori and Tantie, but other than that she doesn't really talk much, she uses her elegance to 'talk'." Plato explained.

Vicky nodded and looked up at Plato. He was so much taller than her and she could easily see the muscles under his coat. Plato slyly grabbed her hand in a gentle way.

Vicky blushed and slightly leaned againts him. Quaxo watched the whole thing from the shadows, his eyes watering. _I have no chance.....Plato's taller, more handsome, stronger, better at everything......_He thought and with a sigh he curled up in his pipe.

Plato slowly leaned down to kiss Vicky, and she looked at him with bright blue eyes. Their lips met and Vicky felt that she about to pass out. Quaxo's mouth hung open and then in rage he crawled out his pipe, sparks flying from his paws.

Vicky saw him storming towards them and just passing her and Plato up as though they weren't there. Vicky broke the kiss and nuzzled Plato "Be right back." She said and chased after Quaxo.

"Quaxo wait!" She called after him as he ran into a large field. "Leave me alone!" He cried, the blue sparks from his paws, lighting up the black field.

"Quax-" She tripped over something and fell right into Quaxo. The young tom got up and shook off his coat and then started stalking away, his paws illuminated with blue sparks.

"Quaxo whats wrong?!" She asked dusting off her white coat. "Why don't you tell me how your kiss was with Plato!?" He hissed. Vicky's mouth hung open. "Oh...you saw that....?" Quaxo rolled his blue eyes and got up "You know what just forget it, I know Plato's so much better looking and greater than me."

With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. Vicky froze. When she had kissed Quaxo, it was just a dare, why couldn't Quaxo get that? But then again, he was the first tom she had met that was kind, he was so sensative, but she knew he liked her, maybe it was possible she liked him too, but why couldn't Quaxo understand how hard it was to choose between _two_ great cats!?

Vicky sighed and slowly walked back to camp. Plato was waiting patiently for her. "Plato have you seen Quaxo?" Plato raised an eyebrow "Who?" He asked. "Quaxo! You know black and white, magical powers?" Plato tilted his head.

"Cassandra's brother!" "Oh! Well he ran in, gave me this dirty look and ran to the oven." Vicky rolled her eyes at Plato "Ill be back later." She mewed and headed to the oven. Plato sighed and then walked to his den.

Vicky walked into the oven and saw Quaxo, again huddled into a corner, her friends in their small beds.

"Quaxo?" She asked sitting next to him. He turned away from her. "Quaxo....Im....I-...." She sighed and buried her face in her paws.

He looked at her and nudged her. "Why are you upset? Don't you have Plato waiting for you?" Vicky blinked, she could tell how much she had hurt Quaxo. She felt horrible. "Im upset because im torn.....torn between two amazing toms." She meowed trying to cheer him up.

Quaxo was not charmed. "Then choose Plato, he's the cooler one, hes taller,more charming, popular." Quaxo sighed and turned away "All I can do....Is make a fool of myself......" He said and got up and disappeared, Vicky felt tears coming to her eyes, he was so down on himself, he was really a great guy.

No he wasn't Tugger or Plato, but he was....Quaxo. "Vicky.....I love you....." A voice echoed off the walls. She looked around for him, but nothing....."I-I love you too......If you can hear me...." She whispered and sighed. Quaxo gasped, though he was invisible, he was still in the oven right next to Vicky. The white queen sighed and left. Quaxo stared after her. He smiled slightly, knowing that she loved him back.


	4. Chapter 4:My Snow White Queen

Chapter 4:My Snow White Queen

_Three years later..........._

Three years had passed since Vicky confessed to loving Quaxo.

Victoria had grown beautifully, her pure white fur as radiant as ever.

Quaxo too had grown. He was a bit more muscular, his voice changed, smooth deep and calming,he was somewhat famous in the Jellicles because of his magic that he used to perform magic shows, and he now had his third name, it was Mr. Mistoffelees.

Victoria herself had to admit that Misto had grown very handsome and he wasn't as shy anymore, he was more confident about himself, mostly because he performed so much.

Victoria was a bit nervous though. Her first second Jellicle Ball was coming up in three days.

Vicky was-right next to Cassandra-the best dancer in the tribe. Everyone enjoyed it when Vicky would dance.

But that was the least of her problems......She had no one to go with. Sure, there was Plato, but he never even told Vicky he loved her. All he ever does is kiss Vicky and tell her that she's beautiful.

Ever since Vicky admitted loving Misto, she and him usually didn't talk. Oh how foolish Vicky felt....With a sigh the snow white queen got up and walked out her den. If Misto wasn't going to listen to her, she'd make him.

She walked into the black and white cats den, he was soundly asleep. She walked over to him and sat on his mattress. She rubbed her paw againts his cheek and whispered. "Misto?"

Misto had never forgotten her touch or her voice no matter how much she changed and grew. He opened his blue eyes and yawned. "Vicky? What are you doing?" He asked a bit confused to why she was touching him.

"I wanted to talk to you.....I mean, we never talk anymore." She mewed desperation creeping into her now very lovely voice. "I know....." He murmured and got off his mattress. He stretched his legs out and Vicky just stared.

How was this muscular handsome cat the same Quaxo she knew three years ago? Misto looked at her and stopped stretching, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Misto....you look so different now." She admitted. He shrugged "You look different too..." He murmured. With a sigh he started to stretch his arms. "The ball is in three days, have to make sure everything's in tack for my show." He said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried." She admitted. Misto looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "Why are you worried? I mean your a great dancer, your pretty, your popular, what have you got to worry about?" He asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with.....There's Plato, but he's.....annoying." Misto chuckled.

"Then why haven't you just broken up with him?" He asked.

"I dont know......Everyone says we look great together, but that doesn't really matter......" Misto sighed "Well Vicky, if you would like to, I'd be happy to go with you to the ball." He offered.

Vicky's blue eyes widened with excitement "Great! See you then!" She raced out the den and went to hers. She sat down and Plato walked in.

"Hey babe." He purred sitting next to her. Vicky looked at him "Don't call me that please." She mewed.

"Why not?" Plato asked slyly slipping his arm around her waist. Vicky slapped his hand away. "Seriously Plato stop." She mewed and got up.

"Oh come on babe." He walked closer to her until she was pressed againts the wall. He leaned forward to kiss her and she slid underneath him "Leave me alone!" She cried and ran out of her den and into Misto's.

Panting she sat down in the small den. Misto appeared a few second later "Vicky are you alright?" He asked

"No. Plato....he-he keeps calling me babe and keeps trying to kiss me and touch me and he's really scaring me.....Before I came in here he had up againts a wall!" She mewed terrified.

Misto took her trembling paw in his. Vicky put her head on his shoulder slowly.

"Well, I think it's time for you to break up with him. Its natural for us toms to be like that, but some have more self-control than others." Misto said gently.

Vicky nodded "Your right, Im going to end it tonight." She promised and nuzzled Misto. Misto nuzzled her back.

"If you need anything just tell me OK?" He called after her. She nodded and waved goodbye. Misto watched from his den as Vicky walked up to Plato and before she could say something Plato gingerly grabbed her and kissed her firmly.

Vicky tried to squirm away but eventually let him take over. Vicky broke the kiss and Plato looked at her. "Vicky will you go to the ball with me?" Misto's eyes widened. "Uh...well, you see..." Plato took her paw in his.

"Please Vicky I love you." He purred. Vicky nodded "OK I will." She mewed and the two embraced. Misto's mouth hung open in disbilief.

He narrowed his blue eyes and then grabbed the present he'd give Vicky at the dance, but that was history.....Plato and Vicky walked out of camp and into the field where Vicky and Misto once were. Misto grabbed his present which was a C.D with one song on it, Snow White Queen (by Evanescence) He walked into Vicky's den and then hearing Vicky and Plato walk back into camp, he placed the C.D in an old run down radio, but it still worked luckily.

"Bye Plato, see you-" Misto heard Vicky's voice and pricked his ears. Plato pushed Vicky againts the wall but not hard and then planted a kiss on her. "See you tonight babe." He mewed and then left. Vicky was horrified. She walked into her den. Misto pressed play on the radio and teleported to his den.

Vicky sat on her bed crying. '_Why did I do this to myself! What will I tell Misto! Oh poor Misto....I'm so arrogant!_ '

Then the music started to was Jemima's pretty voice along with Cassandra's deeper voice and the two harmonized beautifully.

'Stoplight, lock the door, don't look back. Undress in the dark and hide from you, all of you, you'll never know the way your words have haunted me.....I can't belive you'd ask these things of me....You don't know me, never ever.'

Vicky gasped and looked at her radio, the words were so much like her problems, her fears-of Plato....Then a new voice broke in, a smooth and rich male voice along with the other two singers. _Misto!_

'You belong to me, my snow white queen, there's no where to run so lets just get it over, soon I know you'll see, your just like me, don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you.'

Vicky stopped the radio, it was too heartbreaking. She had been so selfish, she hurt Misto's feeling so much all those years ago and now she was doing it again to him. The poor tom diddn't deserve someone like her. She thought.

"Oh Misto....." She sighed and looked on her 'nightstand' (its a book)that had her radio ontop it.

A pure sapphire heart laid on top the C.D case. She gasped and grabbed the beautiful gem. She held it close to her heart and purred. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Vicky! Plato and Misto are fighting! Misto's bleeding bad!" Jemima cried. "What!?" Vicky screeched and raced out to see Plato holding Misto's neck and pinning him to the ground, blood welling from Misto's neck and other cuts and gashes. "Plato stop!" Vicky screamed. Plato looked up snarling "You've been cheating on me with this!?" He snarled pointing at Misto, his eyes were barely open. Vicky didn't answer, she loved Misto more than anything, she wouldn't be made the bad guy because of love. "Oh, no answer!? Well prepare to see your boyfriend dead!" Plato screeched and held an unsheathed claw close to Misto's neck.......

_To be continued..........._


	5. Chapter 5:Confessions

**_thanks so much for the reviews and comments guys! I really apperciate it! So yeah I go back to school tommrow so heres chapter 5! This is probally the end so yeah. But stay tuned for more Cats stories!!_**

**_I do not own anything. Cats belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, not me! The story belongs to me, but nothing else! All charachters are Webber's_**

Chapter 5:Confessions

Plato slashed his fore-claw along Misto's neck, but before Plato could get deep enough for the wound to be fatal, Munkastrap leapt onto the tom and yanked him off. Although Plato was strong, Munkastrap was stronger. Misto lay motionless, barely breathing.

Vicky ran to him and licked his bloody face. "Misto.....Misto.....can you hear me?" She whimpered. "Yeah....I'm fine....." He said hoarsely looking at Vicky with blurry eyes.

"Plato how could you!" Cassandra snarled running over to her brother. Plato was held down by Tugger and Alonzo and Munkastrap glared at Plato.

"Cassandra and Victoria, get Misto into the oven please." He said and then directed his emerald gaze to Plato. "What were you thinking!?" He growled as Cassandra and Vicky slowly picked up Misto and let him support himself on their shoulders.

"She was cheating on me." Plato growled. "And who told you anything about that!? It could have been just a story and now, my nephew may not live!" The Jellicle Protector growled fiercly.

"Well, if you must know, then I'll tell you. Your daughter, Jemima told me all about their little relationship." Plato grinned seeing Munkastap's look of total disbelief.

Jemima hid in the crowed. "Uh oh......" She whispered to herself. "Jem!" Munkastrap called. Jemima slowly made her way to stand by her much taller father. "Y-yes....?" She stuttered. "Is this true? That you told Plato this story that Victoria was cheating on him to be with Misto?"

Jemima looked down. "Its true daddy....but not the way you think! I was doing a C.D for Misto. It was a present he said, for Vicky. And um, Plato saw me with the C.D and he asked so I told him it was Misto's present. And he asked who the gift was for so I told him it was Vicky's. He took it the wrong way completely. I didn't _say_Vicky was cheating on you Plato, I only said that Misto made Vicky the C.D" Jemima said boldly glaring at Plato as if to object. Though her face was adorable, she had the same cold green gaze as her father when she chose. Munkastrap raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true Plato? You attacked and nearly killed Misto because he made Victoria a _C.D!?"_Munkastrap nearly spat. Plato growled and said nothing. "It is true, what Plato said." A new voice sounded. And all the Jellicle's heads turned to the snow white queen herself, Victoria.

"But I wasn't exactly what you would say cheating on Plato." She turned her icy gaze to Plato. "Plato, all you ever say is how pretty I am and use me to your own will. When I'm around you I felt unsafe and scared.....but when I'm around Misto, I fell so protected and actually loved. Misto was one of the first cats I met and he happens to be one of my best friends. And yet you don't seem to care, you couldn't even get his name right, you barely say my name anymore, you prefer to use 'babe', even when I say not to." Vicky said bunching up all her confidence to say what she just said.

Plato stared through narrowed eyes at her. "And before the ball when you practically had me against a wall, I went to Misto for help and he very kindly and warmly welcomed me and gave me advice, when I told him about what happened with me and you, he offered to take me to the ball, but then you asked......." She took a deep sigh. "I've broken Misto's heart to many times, I don't want to hurt him anymore." She said boldly. "So, bottom line, were over and Im going to the ball with Misto." She said and then raced away to the oven.

Munkastrap and Demeter glacned at eachother and Plato's eyes were filled with hate. "Vicky had a good reason to seek help." Munkastrap finally broke the errie silence amongst everyone. "By the sounds of it, Plato seemed to only want Vicky for his own desires." Munkastrap said. Plato growled. Demeter stepped in "You aren't the Plato I knew as a kitten. You know who you remind me of? _Macavity._" She spat the word 'Macavity'.

"Be gone Plato, for you are no longer a part of the Jellicles." Munkastrap said and Alonzo and Tugger let go off Plato. "Take him out to the road and then leave, make sure he doesn't follow." Munkastrap told Alonzo and Tugger.

They nodded and Tugger fiddled with his mane. Alonzo rolled his eyes and nudged Tugger. "Come on." He hissed and grabbed Plato.

Inside the oven, Jenny and Jelly were siting across from Misto's hospital 'bed' His cuts were all plastered with cobwebs from in the trashcans an what not. Vicky walked in after she was sure Plato was gone and she sat on Misto's bed.

"Plato's gone." She meowed to him. Misto looked with his eyes, obiously sore in the neck to move. "Im so sorry Misto.....I've caused nothing but pain and misery for you, you don't deserve someone of my ignorance." Misto raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Ignorance? Vicky, your not ignorant at all, you were blinded by what you thought was love but in the end, you figured out it was all just a trick."

Vicky chuckled "Why must you always talk so rhythmically?" She asked purring slightly. Misto shrugged "A talent I guess?" He chuckled.

Jenny and Jelly got up "We will leave you two alone." Jenny said and Jelly smiled at the two before leaving.

Victoria quickly embraced Misto. Misto grunting slightly at his neck pain but he didn't care. Victoria curled close to Mistoffelees, her head on his white chest and she purred softly. Misto smiled, his eyes still closed. He stroked the snow white queen's pure radiant fur.

"Did you like the C.D?" He asked. That only made Vicky purr louder. "I loved it. It will always be valuable to me." She meowed. Misto nodded and went off into a happy sleep. Vicky twitched her ears and looked up to see Cassandra walking in.

Vicky smiled slightly at the abyssian. "Are you OK?" She asked Victoria, her pale blue eyes much like Misto's. "I mean, with the Plato drama, I was wondering if your OK." Cassandra said quietly and knelt by her little brother's 'bed'. "I'm fine Cass, and so is Misto......but I hope he will recover before the ball...." The sleek queen nodded "I understand your worries." She let out a sigh "I remember when he was younger, all he'd ever talk about was you." Vicky and Cass both chuckled a bit.

"Well, Alonzo is waiting for me. Take care of Misto Vicky." Cassandra said and then walked out. Victoria nodded and curled back up close to Misto.

From the shadows, red eyes gleamed along with another pair. "So, Plato.....she's the one....?" A rough and scary voice sounded. "Yes, I want her to suffer, along with her little mate....." Plato practically spat the word mate. "Well then, come with me and learn the ways....of an assassin...." Said the tom with the eerie red eyes. Plato nodded "I'm willing to learn......Macavity...."


	6. Chapter 6:Magical Suprises and Shocks

**_Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews ^^ Like usual, I do not own anything. And guys, I don't hate Plato, I just think he can have an evil side ^^ And please enjoy!! I promise you I'll update ASAP!!_**

It had been two years since Plato left. Vicky and Misto were happily together since then. So were Etcetera and Pouncival, and Electra and Tumblebrutas.

Victoria woke up, not feeling her mate's warm presence next to her as usual, or his gentle arm lying over her waist, which made her always feel protected. She lifted her head from her bed and blinked away the blurriness from her blue eyes.

"Hunting." She thought to herself and got up. She started to walk out of her den and then felt something coming up her throat. She raced to her trashcan and vomited.

She shook her head of the foul taste and walked out holding her stomache.

It wasn't the first time she had thrown-up, she was starting to get used to it, but she was getting worried, so slightly waving to Demeter, Bomba, and Cassandra, she walked to Jenny's and Jelly's oven.

"Oh hello dearie." Said the Gumbie Cat herself. "Somethin' wrong?" She asked.

Victoria sat down and looked up at the older queen. "Well, almost every morning, when I wake up, I throw-up. I think I must've eaten something bad, but I don't _feel_ sick...."

Jenny's ears perked up. "How long has this been going on?" She asked slightly more interested.

"About three weeks now....that's why I came, because I'm pretty sure if it was something I ate then I would be better by now...."

Jenny smiled slightly and beckoned for Vicky to lay down on their closest 'hospital' bed. Vicky sighed nervously and closed her eyes as jenny listened to her heartbeat and then felt her stomache. Jenny let out a purr of satisfaction.

Vicky looked up "Whats wrong?" Just then, Mistoffelees walked in and walked quickly over to Vicky and rubbed his haed againts hers

"Cass said I'd find you here, is something wrong?" He asked, a hint of panic creeping into his smooth voice, his eyes turning to Jenny.

Jenny simply smiled "Congragulations you two. Miss Victoria, your pregnant!" Vicky's eyes widened with shock, but it was soon replaced by warmth at the thought of her own children.

Mistoffelees was bursting with joy and he picked Victoria up off the bed and held her in his arms purring loudly. "Thanks so much Jenny!" He said and walked to the entrance of the den and set down his mate.

"Oh my Heaviside, this is such great news!!" Vicky mewed excitedly.

"it is." Purred Misto, nuzzling her happily.

"What's good news?" Asked Cassandra, walking over with only Demeter, Bomba had gone off with Tugger.

Misto smiled and looked at Vicky as if asking if he should tell. She nodded happily, of course she wanted her best friends to know! "Vicky's pregnant!" Said Misto excitedly.

Cassandra smield and hugged her younger brother and Demeter purred softly. "Congragulations you two. I should tell Munkastrap." She meowed smiling.

Cassandra let go of her brother "Same here. Alonzo will be excited to know he's going to have a niece or nephew." She chuckled and then nudged Demeter "I can't wait to see how he takes it, knowing how much of a party-animal Lonzy is."

Demeter laughed and nodded in agreement and then the two queen seperated to their dens to their mates.

Misto put his arm around Vicky's waist and sighed slowly "Vicky....do you think I'll make a good father?" He asked nervously looking down.

Victoria purred "You'll make a wonderful father, but I'm not sure about myself really...." Misto chuckled slightly "Victoria, you'll make an amazing mother no questions asked."

The snow white queen smiled and hugged her mate lovingly "Well since we know that your pregnant, _you_ need to rest." He purred and kissed her forehead.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "You already trying to get rid of me?" She joked and nudged him.

"Me get rid of you? Never." He chuckled. "Well, I guess we should go enjoy our time together before everyone starts congratulating us, and before I'm to fat to walk." Victoria mewed smiling.

"I know the perfect place." Said the tuxedo tom in return and began to guide Vicky to the same filed they were in exactly 5 years ago.

Mistoffelees laid down in the meadow of sweet smelling flowers and Victoria got on her knees and crawled over to him purred. She laid her head on his white chest and he put his arm around her purring as well.

"Here's your chance Plato. Time to move out." The hidden paw whispered.

Plato nodded, over the years, Plato had grown even more muscular (like Taylor Luatner buff ^^) he was trained to fight and kill silently and then never be caught or show any traces of him at the crime scene. He was now a true assassin, no longer Plato.

Misto got up "I'll be right back." He purred and kissed her on the cheek. Vicky nodded "Hurry back." Misto nodded and bounded off to get Cassandra's present he was told to give Vicky.

Plato narrowed his eyes, grinning evilly. Bunching his powerful leg muscles, Plato leapt, his long fore-claws stretched out and landed on Mistoffelees who started to let out a terrified and painful scream as Plato tore into his shoulder. But, before he could scream, Plato used a piece of cloak and tied it around Misto's mouth.

"Munkastrap's not here to save you this time...." He snarled with a terrifying laugh. "Once your dead, I'll go back to Victoria, I'll tell her that you corrupted me with your magic to make me evil to take her for yourself and that you tried to kill me when I came to apologize and all I could do was defend myself. She'll be back in my arms and those kitten's of hers will call _me_ their _father._" He grinned grimly and then using his claw like a knife, he slowly slashed it across Misto's neck, enjoying every moment as Misto writhed in pain, trying to scream but couldn't, his eyes watering from the pain.

Grinning Plato got up and tied Misto's hands together like handcuffs to make sure he didn't use any magic to get out. He watched Misto squirm in pain, now his eyes streaming with tears as he bled from his neck wound. "No one will _ever _find you." He let out an evil cackle and the walked away.

"Excuse me _Mr. Mistoffelees._" Said Plato sneering and kicking the now blood red Mistoffelees onto his back. "I think I'll borrow some of your blood to make it more realistic." He said and the cut into his own skin, making him bleed, but it didn't phase him at all.

Spreading his own blood on his arms, Plato reached down and dipped his fingers in Misto's blood and spread it over himself .

"Now I have _my_snow white queen waiting for me." He sneered and walked away. Misto was panting with pain, from his wound and what Plato was doing.

At this rate, Misto would probally die. He would never see his dear mate again, or his kittens, his sister or friends.....His neck was still bleeding but was slowly stopping. He looked around, he was laying in his blood. Weakly, his eyes flustered open and closed and finally closed, but he was still breathing.....barely.


End file.
